1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to radiation systems comprising a source of radiation and an imaging device.
2. Introduction To The Invention
Radiation systems comprising a source of radiation and an imaging device can cooperate so that the imaging device functions to produce a radiation field or radiation wavefront function at an image plane, for example, a focal plane. In particular, the source of radiation may be a microwave source, or an optical monochromatic point source, and the imaging device for the latter may be a mirror, a lens or a grating. The imaged radiation wavefront function produced by the imaging device at a selected image plane can provide a measure of the response of the system, i.e., the wavefront function includes the amplitude and the phase distribution of the radiation field as it is transformed by the imaging device.